Faintree: A
Faintree: A&M Faction Summary A&M Faction is a verse apart of the Faintree series, is targeted for teens and adults. It is set long before Faintree: Underise. During a time when Animoids were just canines switching between two legs and four legs. Also living on a planet known as Oasis and the dominant species are mainly dogs but also foxes. Foxes are more oppressed than dogs, many dogs see them as being inferior, they are often discriminated against and their nations are filled with war, conflict and poverty. This world is politically divided just like the real world. Except it is divided by Shepherds, Dalmatians, Huskies, Wolves, Collies, Spaniels and many different fox species. Every now and then, undead creatures also appear out of nowhere and everyone has to fight back against them. But when a undead creature becomes too unstoppable, the A&M come to help. This verse focuses on them traveling around the world solving quests, taking down evil that is a threat to the planet and it sometimes also focuses on the main characters motives. Sometimes the story might also focus on the characters daily lives adding tiny little elements of slice of life in order to make the characters a little more relatable to the audience. While the adult audience could be reminded of the good ol' nostalgic days of teen years. Although the characters do eventually age up at one stage. Power of the verse Faintree is a powerful verse. The verse's tiers are from Building Level, Mountain Level+ and Large Planet Level. '''The main characters get stronger as the series progresses. While many characters speed are at '''Hypersonic throughout most of the series. Near the end they go much faster. With the exception of ghosts, the monsters in terms of powers and abilities are quite weak and they are even considered to be very mild threats to other characters in A&M Faction. The canines are just like rest of Faintree in terms of powers and abilities. Hax in this verse only kills the opponents slowly. There are plenty of characters with Statistics Amplification '''and '''Neutralize Nullify which is a very potent form of Power Nullification. All gods attacks have Existence Erasure and The Overseeing has various powers and abilities such as one notable one being able can come back as long as there is a member at headquarters that can resurrect them because Headquarters has every single part of The Overseeing backed up on data contained inside of devices. The Elite is a character who doesn't exactly fight, however. He has Precognition which allows him to see glimpses of certain events that happen in the future of the verse, which is used as foreshadowing throughout the story. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Peppypony (Well I'm the creator duh.) Neutral Opponents Main characters * Sparkie * Corstein * Alice * Maximus * Florence * Barin Villains * Omen Grim * Aqua * Owena * The Overseeing * Carrie Other * King Flareflesh * Abba * The Elite Category:Verses Category:Peppdora Category:Faintree